Jibbs Drabbles
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: NOTE. THE RATING DEPENDS ON EACH CHAPTER. IT IS STATED IN THE BEGINNING OF EACH. My first NCIS FanFic! 100% Jibbs! Little word prompts each ficlet 100-300 words! I'll try to update daily. Also, rating will depend on each chapter! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Nails (T):

She was possive, He had known that for years.

They had just gotten home from some Senators Gala she had drug him to. He had begged Jenny not make him go, he hated balls, the men stuffy conversationalists and their wives, grabby hands and piercing nails in his backside.

Jethro smirked at himself in the mirror, he knew if he'd dance with Judy Sanderson to just one slow song, they'd be out of there in no time.

What he didn't expect was for her to pull him into the coat closet and rip the clothes off his body, leaving angry red marks down his torso.

Jethro decided he loved Jenny's nails.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: major smut! I'm not sorry! Beg (M)

"Do you wanna come baby girl?" Jethro grinned, his fingers buried deep in her wet cunt.

Jenny had tears in her eyes "Oh God yes!"

He smirked, leaning over her writhing body, "Beg for it, beg me to let you cum baby." His lips finding her pulse point.

"Fuck! Jethro!" His fingers stopped their menstrations.

Jenny screamed in frustration. "Beg baby girl, now." He bit down on her neck, Jenny was sure he drew blood.

"Oh CHRIST! Jethro! Baby please let me cum. Oh my GOD. Please! Please baby!" Jethro smirked as he thrusted his fingers back into her, twisting them quickly.

"Cum Jen, cum for me." He grunted.

Jennifer screamed, her entire body becoming almost painfully rigid. Jethro slowly removed his fingers, covered in her cunt juices and held him to her panting mouth.

"Clean them." He growled at her.

A whimper escaped her lips as she sucked her husband's soaked fingers into her mouth. "Good girl." She released his fingers with a soft pop abs smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you Jethro." He smiled, laying next to her and gathering Jenny into his arms. "You're welcome bAby, sleep now."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had so much fun writing this! Fluffy goodness!

White(K):

Jennifer Shepard looked at herself in the mirror and smiled brightly. Today was the day, the day she would marry the love of her life, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Her hair was piled atop her head in loose curls. Soft pink and white flowers into the light twists. There were tears in her eyes as she smoothed her hand down her dress, whiter than snow. A tight bodice, dusted with glitter and corset lacing up the back, flowing into a mermaid gown.

A knock sounded at the door. "Ready Jennifer?" She turned to see the man who would walk her to her love.

"More than you know Duck."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guys! Send me prompts! I would love your input!

Texts: (K):

Jennifer Gibbs lay awake in her half empty bed, she hadn't been able to sleep since this damn case started. He refused to come home, she understood though, Jethro had always been like this, driven, a workaholic of sorts.

She was brought from her musings by a chime on her nightstand.

Jenny smiled as she saw his name, apparently McGee had taught him how to use his iPhone she'd bought him for Christmas.

Jethro: Baby, go to sleep.

Jenny smirked. Jen: how do you know I wasn't already asleep :P

Jethro: I know you Jen.

Jenny: fine. I'll go to sleep now

Jethro: Good, I love you baby. Jen:

Ditto ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sin (k+):

"You're married Jen." He groaned as she slid her arms around his neck, pressing her lithe body into his.

"Oh spare me Jethro. So are you." She placed a light kiss on his lips while grinding herself against him. "And- you want me." Her hands slid down his muscular chest to cup his manhood.

" I can feel it baby." She began to place open mouth kisses on his neck. Jethro groaned finally moving his hands to her ass.

"Shit!" She spat removing her hand, before crashing her mouth to his, tongues battling for dominance. Pulling away for oxygen she moaned, "Let's sin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday (k):**

"I can't believe you talked me into this Jen." Jethro groaned, he was dressed in a grey monkey suit with a cobalt blue button up underneath. Not to mention he was walking into an ornate cathedral.

Jenny smiled taking ahold of his hand. She looked gorgeous in a forest green wrap dress and a pair of nude Louboutins.

"C'mon. Its our first Sunday as a married couple- since the honeymoon that is."

Jethro scoffed, finding the irony between the devilish acts of last Sunday compared to the pious ones of today.

"I hope you know I'm only doing this because I love you, and because you are evil."

Jen chuckled, she was fully aware.


	7. Chapter 7

**Home (k):**

"Mommy!" Seven year old Kingsley Gibbs yelled up the stairs, "Daddy's home!"

Jethro chuckled throwing his duffle bag onto the floor and scooping his daughter into his arms. "Hey Pricess!"

Gibbs covered his daughter's face with kisses. "Oh princess, I missed you so much. I love you baby girl!" He sat her down on the floor as he saw his wife come down the stairs.

"Kingsley Juliet Gibbs! Please don't joke with mommy about that." Jenny sighed, she had just lain her 2 year old triplets for their afternoon nap and was now picking up the plethora of items her children had left on the stair case.

"Who's joking Jen?"

As his voice floated to her ears age dropped the toys she had been gathering.

"Jethro..." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't breathe and her emerald eyes filled with tears. She stood there for what felt like hours, then suddenly it all clicked and her body, seemingly on its own, flung itself onto him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She placed tiny kisses all over his face, leaving smears of red in her wake. "Oh baby..."Jenny placed a small kiss to his lips. "Sweetheart, I missed you so much, and the kids, oh baby, baby..." Jenny finally shut her blabbering mouth as Jethro smashed his lips against hers. His tongue sweeping into her mouth for the first time in ages.

They stayed like this for a good five minutes until Jenny remembered she had to breathe. She pulled away begrudgingly. She laid her head on his shoulder "Jethro, I missed you so much. Never leave me again." Tears continued to pour from her eyes as he kissed her head.

"Jenny, baby, look at me."

As she opened her eyes and lifted her head from its position he smiled, his own eyes wet.

"Baby, I'm home. Forever."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shower (K):**

"Who knew Jethro could sing?" Tony whispered, mouth agape.

"He stood outside of the locker room in NCIS head quarters. His boss had slept at the office, but had a press meeting that he needed to look presentable for, hence the shower.

_Dancing in the Dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart_

_And holding it tight_

Tony chuckled, starting to walk up the stairs when he heard;

_Emotional touch_

_Touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

In a soft female voice. The lightbulb went off on top of Tony's head. "Director Shepard. Holy shit." Tony shuddered before racing to the lab to tell Abby.


End file.
